Consequences
by Potsie18
Summary: So, Haibara won the new year's bet. Conan is now her obedient lab rat for a week. Sequel to New year's bet.


Oh hey! No updates for my other stories yet, I just can't feel what the characters are feeling so, yeah...

Disclaimer: I NO OWN DETECTIVE CONAN

* * *

.

.

.

.

Conan wondered why he started that bet. He just wanted to tease her a bit, he knows she would be working on the antidote until the sun rises and it's bad for her health. Yeah, so basically, Conan started it to make Haibara fall asleep but it was the other way around.

He blamed her sweet voice over the phone. He blamed himself for falling asleep while her melodic voice is singing for him. Why did he do Plan B when there was still the untested Plan A? He just shrugged his shoulders. He closed the magazine he's reading, he was called by Haibara this morning to stop by after he accompany Ran to the convenience store. He was so sure he would face another world of pain, from her injections and blood samples from him that would make his arm go numb for days. He sighed. Blame it all to her and her angelic voice.

Conan placed the magazine on the table where all her magazine goes. He was sitting on that same stool for almost an hour now, he wondered, why did she call for him if he will be ignored?

"Hey, aren't you going to test something on me or get blood samples?" he asked. He was also surprised that he reminded her, the first time he sat there, he wished that he wanted to die.

Haibara ignored his question and continued typing into the computer. Her fingers tapping almost three buttons at the same time. Conan had never seen anything like it, fast, tough, can endure anything even the hardest click. Conan thought that her keyboard was something.

"Heey, are you going to ignore me all day?"

Still typing.

Conan waited for any action or movement that would signify her incoming tests. But nothing came. No nod, no turning the chair around, not even a cough or a hum came from her.

"Tsk" Conan grabbed another magazine, he opened it in a random page, his eyes scanning the text and pictures but not really reading it. He flipped a few more pages, looking at the pretty pictures of clothes, bags, and shoes.

More sounds of tapping the keyboard, it sounded like a beat of a song.

Conan's eyebrows furrowed. How much of his time will be wasted by just sitting there? When will she start her tests so he could go home already. He could already smell their dinner for that night, a simple curry, rice and some fish, he loved Ran's cooking ever since.

Loosing his patience, Conan closed the magazine and slapped it on the table. He stood up, the chair made a loud screeching noise behind him. He doesn't care if her demonic aura explodes or just plain kill him. If she won't start her test before he went out of the door, he would... he... would...

Still typing.

Conan turned around to look at the scientist. His frown deepened when he realized she didn't even flinched. She didn't even shouted at him. Instead of walking to the door and leave, he was surprised when he approached the scientist with steady strides, he put his hand on her shoulder to turn her, and her chair, around.

A glare welcomed his frown, he was sure she's very annoyed at the distraction he caused to her concentration.

"What?" her voice saying 'it should be important or I'll kill you'

He raised his brow, "you called me here, I thought you're going to run some weird tests on me"

Haibara just crossed her arms in front of her chest and her left leg crossed over her right leg. One of her eyebrows raised behind her bangs, her look telling him, 'So?'

"You just called me here because you wanted to?" his voice almost shouting. Even though he wanted to get mad at her, he could not. Her simple movements like crossing her arms and legs is making his mind process things he's not supposed to.

"I won the bet"

"But that doesn't mean you can waste my time!" he yelled, he's still holding her chair to prevent her from facing her computer and completely ignoring him again.

"Am I?" she asked. Her face dead serious.

Conan glared at her. How could she ask an obvious question? Is she wasting my time? Pfft, she's...

Haibara rolled her eyes, she uncrossed her arms and legs and gently pushed him away from her. She stood up and approached the stool Conan was sitting on earlier.

"I'm still finishing the drug I was supposed to inject on you" Conan noticed how the word 'inject' got so much emphasis. He cringed. Did he just unleash her demonic side?

"Come, if you really want to get this over" she patted the chair. Suddenly, his heart started to beat faster. He doesn't know why or how, he just suddenly felt it.

"What are you staring at? I thought you're in a hurry?" her voice carried impatience. She shoved her hands into her lab coat's pockets.

He took a step. His heart still beating fast, he tried to deduce why before he arrived at that cursed stool.

Another step.

'Geez, why wouldn't she stop making that annoyed expression? She's making me nervous for some reason'

Step.

'And why is she always wearing that turtle neck? Her lab coat is not helping either.' he complained in his head.

Haibara started to tap her foot on the ground. She crossed her arms again and giving him the 'hurry up!' look.

His fourth step seems to take hours.

'Why am I nervous anyway? She could start her tests whenever she like and I'll be on my way.' a sweat started to trickle down his face, 'huh? Why... why do I feel like I ran a mile? I can hardly breathe'

Haibara glared at the turtle, Conan. She rolled her eyes again and grabbed his wrist, she pulled him to the chair and pushed him down to sit on it. Conan was still dazed by what happened to him and his brain process.

"Clear your head, Sherlock, or I'm going to do it for you" Haibara said while reaching for her clip board. She wrote something on it, her expression was still, her expression when working. Conan suddenly wondered, how could someone look this beautiful while working with chemicals and live test subjects?

"Take off your shirt" she ordered.

"What?" Conan suddenly turned pink, "why would I do that?"

"Because I won the bet" she said without taking her eyes from her list, "and you are my obedient lab rat for a week" she continued writing on it while waiting for him to take off his shirt.

"Fine" he took his shirt off, he suddenly felt cold "there, would you hurry up? I'm going to freeze in here" he said. His face saying the opposite, he looks like he's going to explode any moment from his redness.

Haibara just nodded and walked around him, examining his body. She always does these things before making him drink some drug or anything that would help in her experiment and the antidote, but this is the first time she told him to take off his shirt. On the earlier examinations, she just measured his muscles in his arms, she just touched his shoulders and looked into his dental records and other things that you do in a check up.

Conan was getting uncomfortable. He could feel her eyes on his bare back, he wanted to put on his shirt back and just run away. On the other hand, he wanted her to look at him, even thought she's burning his back just by looking at it, he also felt something... something he could not desribe but he could say that he likes it.

"Hmm" a hum escaped her lips, "are you doing some secret workout? Your arms looks like it did" she said. Heh, he expected nothing less from her. Yes, he is doing some easy workout like helping Ran carry the laundry, help the teachers carry their books, and other tasks that include lifting. He could not do a complete workout yet, he's still a kid.

"Yeah, you could say so."

"And why would you do that, you're still a kid" she pointd out.

Conan ignored her comment, he could still remember when he started to do it but he could not remember why. All he could think about is to improve his arms a little, Haibara was teasing him that he could kick a tire but can't punch anything.

Haibara touched his shoulders like she always do when she's examinig him, Conan flinched. Her hands were warm, his cold skin slowly warming up under her touch. He closed his eyes, he never thought he would enjoy this part of the test, he always complain when she started doing these things on the earlier test.

"Your muscles are not what a seven year old should have" she said, breaking the silence "maybe there's something in the formula that could explain the sudden growth and decrease of your muscle mass" she removed her hands from him and picked the clip board again to write her findings.

Conan was disappointed that it ended so soon. He also scolded himself for 'enjoying' the moment. He put his shirt on, knowing that she would be moving to the next part of the exaxmination.

"Why?" her voice like whisper.

"Huh?"

"Why are you so eager to start the examinations? Last time I remembered you almost ran away from me when I said that we will start" her eyes showing pure confusion. Is she expecting me to do the same today? Can't I be eager for once?

"Uh... I just wanted this to be over" isn't it obvious?

Haibara sighed, she walked to the computer and placed the clip board on the desk. Her one hand on the desk while the other in her lab coat's pocket. She turned her head to him.

"You can go now, I will not run some tests or examination tomorrow or the next" she sat on her chair, she waved her hand down and up, gesturing him to leave.

"Eh, that's it?" Conan was surprised.

"Yes, I still need to finish this formula before I run another test on you" she faced her computer again and continued to type.

"Th- then I'll wait here" he said, Haibara turned her seat around and shot him a suspicious look, "I just thought that... you might call me back while I'm walking halfway home, I don't want to go back and forth in this chilly weather." he said this fast which earned another suspicious look from her.

"Didn't you hear what I said? No test tomorrow or the day after that, are you willing to wait here two days just for me to examine-" she stopped, her last sentence made her think and Conan gulp.

That was... accurate.

Suddenly she smirked, "don't tell me you planned to lose from the start on our bet" she crossed her arms again, the smirk mocking him, telling him that she already uncovered the purpose he, himself, doesn't know...

"No, I really wanted that manga just like you wanted me as an obedient lab rat for a week, it's just..." his voice faltered, he doesn't want to admit that he really fell asleep when she sang on the phone.

"You fell asleep because of my song" she finished his sentence.

'No,' he thought, 'I fell asleep because of your voice' he shook his head.

"I didn't, stupid" he looked away, his face turning pink again, "ochan accidentally threw a beer at my direction, it hit me on the head" he congratulated himself for thinking fast.

"Hmm" Haibara's smirk didn't go away, he could see that she is acting like she is convinced, but he knew better than that.

"Very well, maybe I should thank your uncle for doing that" she turnd her chair to face her computer, "you can go now, you won't like it when I finish this formula" then her voice suddenly sounded like she would kill him "I would test this drug on you until you'll plead for me to stop"

That sent chills down his spine.

"Ma- maybe I should go, just call me when you *gulp* finish that formula" he quickly dashed out of the room. The door closed with a loud bang.

Silence.

Haibara didn't move a finger. She was holding her breath, knowing that the person is a detective. She wished he didn't realize what he just said.

"That was pretty accurate too, tantei-kun" the smirk never left her lips that day.

* * *

Can you tell which line was it? ;D


End file.
